Aoi Kinomi
Aoi Kinomi is a major supporting character in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced and is the third member to join the Replacement Mew Mew team. As an upperclassmen at the school, she is the student council president and as such, is respected by the majority of the team. She is also considered the coldest and most resilient member of the team. Bio and Personality Aoi comes from a rather large, prestigious family who mainly own security business. She is the youngest of three siblings, and has many cousins along side. Her entire family are quite strict and are very well known in the town, as members of her family who don't work in the business take part in a lot of community projects and work in the public sector of town. As such, Aoi has been raised to be very responsible, dilligent and serious, which although she doesn't resent at all, means that she is quite unemotional and unempathetic. She does have friends at school, but most are from the student council, but none of these she would really consider very close. Furthermore, although she is very to the point, she sometimes has trouble expressing emotions she doesn't quite understand- such as gratitude. However, Aoi is very dependable, despite her frosty exterior. When she needs something to be done, it will be done- aoi can always be relied upong to finish what she started. Also, as she is quite logical in thinking, it means most of the time she can give unbiased opinions of situations, when otherwise emotions would cloud judgement. She will always act for the benefit of the whole, and will do her best to achieve this. Apearance Civilian form As a civilian, Aoi's eyes are slate grey and her hair is black, usually kept up in a pony tail. She has a longish face and narrow facial features, with a beauty spot on her right cheek. She is obove average height and normal weight. At school, Aoi wears the normal school uniform, but usually discards the blazer and wears a sweater vest instead during the winter. At the cafe she doesn't wear the shirt the other girls wear, instead sporting a white long sleeved blouse, and a slightly different skirt. When wearing casual clothes, Aoi wears mainly preppy styled clothing, going for smart blouses and sweaters. Mew Mew form Aoi's mewfit is a blue dress with white sleeves and black accents and underskirt. Underneath this she has blue lace up boots. Her hair in this form is loose and blue, as are her eyes, and she has polar bear ears and a tail. Story ''<--Spoiler warning!--> Prior to TMMR : Before entering middle school, Aoi continually was pushed to take part in school events, often being apart of festival comitees and school councils. Her authorotative demeanor and sharp personality meant most of the students listened to her qithout question and when she joined middle school she quickly became the class representitive and soon the student council head. During TMMR '''Becoming a Mew' tba New Teammates, New Enemies tba A Foe in Mew's clothing tba The Scientists True Intentions tba Relationships Natasha Hoshimi Umeko Takeda Rinzen Sakuranbo Mikan Koushaku Ryou Shirogane Kiiechiro Akasaka Skills and Abilities tba Gallery Ao.png Aoimiscold.png Aoiwait.png Omgaoi.png Requestmewblueberry.png squareao.png Navigation Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Replacement Mew Team Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Incomplete Pages